


percy and piper, sitting in a tree, s-i-m-p-i-n-g

by thundersart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Percy Jackson, Bisexual Piper McLean, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Gen, Percy is such a simp, Piper as well, simping, throws my gay dirty hands all over my favorite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersart/pseuds/thundersart
Summary: Percy knew for a fact that his girlfriend was hot, and Piper can't help but agree.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	percy and piper, sitting in a tree, s-i-m-p-i-n-g

**Author's Note:**

> gimme more of piper and percy being the chaotic bisexuals we all know they are

Percy could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead when he sat on the grass and leaned against the tree. He sighed, trying to catch his breath and heard Piper, who was sitting just beside him, chuckle.

“What a ‘Big Three’ material, huh?” she joked.

He stared at her in disbelief for a second. “You’ve been just sitting here the whole time, you weren’t even fighting!”

“And whose fault is that?” Piper asked, pointing a finger to her injured ankle.

Percy remembered how he had accidentally injured her ankle during capture the flag just the day before. She had tried to knock him down during a fight and she made it, really. She just didn’t expect for him to bring her down with him, nor for him to fall right on top of her ankle. She’d gone to the infirmary and ate a little bit of ambrosia, but it could only work so far.

He cracked a smile with the memory of it, especially for the part that her injury was distracting enough for his team to capture her team’s flag, and it was her time to open her mouth and stare at him skeptically.

“Go on, Jackson,” she said. “Keep laughing. But don’t expect me to forgive and forget.”

“Oh, I wasn’t,” he told her, laughing. “I’m planning to get the Hades away from here as soon as your ankle gets better.”

“You better.”

He stared back at where he came from, where Annabeth and Jason were still sparring. His girlfriend had her drakon bone sword tight in her hand, attacking while the son of Jupiter stood firmly, defending himself from Annabeth’s hits.

Percy and Piper watched in amusement as Jason finally hit back, in a move that Percy remembered being used against him once or twice, and Annabeth fell on the floor, her sword dropping a few inches afar. So fast that Percy wouldn’t be able to know how Jason had done it, the blond grabbed Annabeth’s head before it could hit the ground, a careful act that could be misread as weakness, but that was, in fact, just as Jason Grace as it could be, a tough opponent and a thoughtful guy who had no intentions of hurting one of his closests friends.

Annabeth had no such boundaries, though. She took advantage of the opening to switch their positions and stay on top of Jason, stealing his imperial gold sword in a move that could easily get her mistaken for a daughter of Hermes.

Percy wished he could see from closer the look on Jason’s eyes, because apparently it was funny enough for Annabeth to lose all of her strength and fall on the grass right beside Jason, laughing out loud with a hand on her belly while the son of Jupiter stared at the sky, dumbfounded.

After half a minute just lying there, Jason and Annabeth sat up, said something to each other that was inaudible to Piper and Percy due to the distance and grabbed their respective weapons, standing firm in their positions and starting another spar.

The son of Poseidon watched carefully every move of his girlfriend’s body. Every hit, every defense, every reaction and every face she made. Knowing Annabeth, every step of hers was planned, she was a daughter of Athena, after all, and an amazing fighter, it was pretty obvious to anyone who ever had the chance to watch her during a spar. But Jason was no easy target. He fought back, and Percy doubted he would commit the mistake of underestimating Annabeth or lowering his guard.

“I can see you drooling from here, Percy.” he was pulled out of his thoughts by Piper’s voice. He looked away from Annabeth and Jason to look at her, seeing the knowing look on her eyes and the smirk on her lips.

“Shut up, Piper.”

She just laughed, but he heard when Piper sighed beside him, and he just knew she was probably thinking the exact same he was. There was a spark on her eyes while she watched the fight and he knew he looked pretty much the same.

“How can they look that good in the middle of a damn fight?” she asked, and Percy realized she said _they_ , and not _he_.

He wasn’t surprised by it. Piper’s bisexuality was no secret for him, though he believed that anyone able to put their eyes on Annabeth would see just how gorgeous she was, with or without being attracted to girls.

Percy knew for a fact that his girlfriend was _hot_ , and Piper couldn’t help but agree.

What did catch him was that he hadn’t really noticed Jason during that midtime. The son of Jupiter was wearing the regular Camp Jupiter purple shirt even though they were in Camp Half Blood, his glasses kept falling off his face every time he had to make a move too subtle and he was constantly putting them back on. Sweat was dripping off his forehead and he had a brow on his face, probably trying to figure out how to win the spar against Annabeth this time.

Jason was also hot. He couldn’t deny it, and he didn’t have to be bisexual to notice it.

“Yeah,” he said. “How dare they look that good?”

When Percy noticed again, Jason had been able to disarm Annabeth and was now holding both swords in his hands, with a smile that anyone who didn’t know him would believe it was smug and cocky, but they knew him enough to see that there was only pride in his reaction. Annabeth smiled back and gave him a high five, saying something that Percy assumed was a joke, then laughing and looking at the tree where he and Piper were leaning against.

Percy felt his heart give a flutter when Jason gave him a half smile and Annabeth grinned at him and raised her eyebrow when she realized she was being watched. His whole body paralized and he knew he had lost it. The only reaction he had was waving his hand at them, and by the way they laughed after it, he knew they had noticed.

“Oh gods,” he heard the sound of Piper laughing out loud next to him. “You’re totally having a bi panic, aren’t you?” it was a rhetorical question, they both knew the answer.

Percy could feel the blush rising on his cheeks and ears and it only made the daughter of Aphrodite laugh even more. He saw as Jason and Annabeth decided to approach them, coming in slow steps while they had a conversation.

“I really can’t blame you, though.” Piper said, putting her hand on Percy’s shoulder. “Come on, Jackson. How did we get that lucky?”

Honestly, he didn’t know the answer, but as long as Annabeth was with him, it didn’t really matter. Percy wouldn’t question it, but enjoy it? He could tell he was already doing it.


End file.
